


It's you, it's you, it's always you

by RivetingOmega (Demonwomb)



Series: not your average A/B/O [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, bottom!Alpha, top!Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/RivetingOmega
Summary: "They are right, you know, it's weird," Hinata finally said.
  "What is?" Kageyama scowled. He was used to being called weird but not by Hinata.  "It's weird that you're so completely unaffected by Nishinoya-Senpai's heat! Honestly, I expected something else, since you're always so impulsive." Nishinoya's heat doesn't affect Kageyama at all. Even for a bonded alpha that's strange, right? This is about two dumbasses in love, basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is getting a little out of hand, isn't it... I miiight have planned something more for AsaNoya but then this verse is finished, I promise! *sweats nervously*
> 
> As always: English is not my first language, I apologize for all the typos.

When Asahi joined Nishinoya in Karasuno's bedroom they were all being chased off by the coaches. Hinata didn't like it because he still wanted to look out for his senpai and he didn't quite trust those other alphas, but he let Kageyama pull him away into another corridor where they could wait or... do something else. But Hinata only stood in front of Kageyama and watched his mate intensively. 

"They are right, you know, it's weird," Hinata finally said.

"What is?" Kageyama scowled. He was used to being called weird but not by Hinata.

"It's weird that you're completely unaffected by Nishinoya-Senpai's heat! Honestly, I expected something else, since you're always so impulsive."

"Hah?! What's that supposed to mean?" Kageyama raised his hands, ready to fight.

"Well, you always jump me right away and when we're alone you touch me a lot, like you're starving."

Kageyama's slowly built up anger evaporated instantly and he felt the heat creeping up his neck. Was Hinata trying to fish for compliments or was he really that dumb? How did Kageyama fall for someone like that?

"That's because it's you," he finally muttered.

Hinata blinked at him. "Huh?"

So he really was that dumb. It was stupid and yet so endearing, it infuriated Kageyama! It always was like that with them. There was no logic behind it, there was no good reason why Kageyama was so into Hinata. He was the right size for an omega and had a cute face, which was why many alphas were interested in him in the first place. But they soon lost interest because he wasn't that smart, had a strange sense of humour and didn't care about anything but volleyball. But all of it was something that deeply resonated with Kageyama and made his heart almost explode with affection. It was so overwhemling that it pissed Kageyama off, so he angrily pulled Hinata into his arms and squeezed him until his mate muttered things against his chest.

"Dumbass Hinata," he growled and then kissed the little omega, who squealed in delight. He often did when Kageyama touched him like this. "It's because I don't care about anything else but you. Nothing else smells as good, feels as good or... or tastes as good."

Hinata grinned at him. "Not even meat buns?"

Kageyama squinted a little when he recognized the mischief in Hinata's eyes. Oh, he totally knew that Kageyama was going to say that! He had _wanted_ to hear it! Perhaps his mate was smart after all. Maybe he wanted to make sure that he still got a hold of Kageyama.

"Dumbass, you always make me say embarassing things!"

That made Hinata pout and he looked to the side, his cheeks a little red. "But I love it when Kageyama says nice things and doesn't call me dumbass for once."

Kageyama's eyes widened and his heart skipped a few beats when the overwhemling need to touch came rushing back to him. Hinata pushed the tips of his forefingers against each other and shrugged. Now, that wasn't fair. Kageyama had tried so hard to be good, without playing the possessive alpha mate. He had been scared to overstep an unvisible line, afraid that Hinata would be tired of him if he was too clingy (even though he already was). It would be embarrassing for an alpha to be rejected like that.

"I.. am... s-sorry."

Hinata stared up at him.

"Did you just apologize?"

"I AM SORRY," Kageyama shouted because he didn't know how to be nice and he _was_ embarrassed about it.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I... wanted to treat you right. I wanted to give you as much space as you needed and I don't want anyone to think that you belong to me like some kind of object or that I tell you how to behave. But I failed at that, all the time. I keep calling you names because I'm embarrassed by how much I like you, I don't know how to handle it!"

He squeezed his eyes shut and bowed in an apology, fear picking at his heart. What if Hinata wanted to break their bond now? He would die, he would definitely want to die, because Hinata was the only one he ever wanted to kiss, the only one who made him smile and the only one he wanted to play volleyball with.

"Kageyama..." He felt the omega push at his shoulders until they could face each other. "Looks like I'm not the only dumbass here."

"What do you mean?" Kageyama wasn't used to this kind of anxiety. He usually was calm and collected but with Hinata his feelings spluttered all over the place.

"I didn't want you to fall into a crisis, I just wanted to hear you say that you love me. I don't mind asking you for tosses but I'm really bad at asking for this stuff, it seems. You don't have to worry about being too possessive, Kageyama, because I know you wouldn't do anything that I don't want. That's why _I_ told everyone not to touch me outside of a game. That's why _I_ asked you to be my heat partner back then, don't you remember? I only want your touch, but I want it all the time, I love it when you touch me, I think it's the best thing in the world."

Kageyama gaped at him, his mouth hanging open. They both had just walked into a giant brick wall, hadn't they? They both were completely obsessed with each other but too shy and too scared to talk about it. That's why their touches only came naturally when they didn't think about it too hard. That's why they had bonded during one of Hinata's heats, when the omega had gazed up at him and begged him to. Because when they didn't dwell on it too long, when they didn't look for all the doubts society provided so easily, then the answer was pretty simple: They were made for each other. Even when they fought, they were in love. They didn't have to change to fit the omega/alpha stereotype, but they shouldn't be afraid to fulfill some of them.

"H-Hinata, I-"

"It's alright though, if you don't want to tell me. If you don't want to touch me sometimes. I want to treat you right too, Kageyama."

He looked at the floor again, awkardly shifting from one foot to the other and letting his arms dangle on each side. _Cute_. He was so disgustingly cute and Kageyama never wanted to let him go. He wanted all that revolting domesticity and he wanted what they had now. He wanted it all.

"I love you," Kageyama finally said and pulled Hinata into his arms. The omega gasped and let himself being squeezed hard. "I love you and I want to touch you all the time. And if I'm not sure you want it too, I'll ask. And if you don't want it or you want more, you will tell me."

Hinata nodded against his neck and chuckled. When he looked up their faces where almost touching.

"Kageyama?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

Kageyama just grinned and kissed him greedily, with both hands on Hinata's cheeks to keep him in place and devour him completely. He didn't care that they were still in the corridor, where students could still see them. He was hungry for his mate, he always was, even during volleyball. Maybe that's why they worked so well together. They were always looking for each other on the court and they knew how their bodies worked.

"Kageyama," Hinata moaned and pushed himself up on his tiptoes to deepen their kiss. 

Kageyama could smell the arousal on his omega, which was fueling his own all at once and made him groan. It was a bad idea. Alphas usually weren't interested in the scent of a bonded omega, but with Nishinoya so close and them already excited, they might not care if Hinata was already mated. Kageyama felt himself grow hot with want and the need to protect, so he ended the kiss with a smacking noise.

"I want you, Kageyama, I want you so much."

Oh, it really wasn't fair, Kageyama was already hard and leaking in his pants just from kissing him. 

"I don't think there is anywhere we can go."

"Please, please, Kageyama. We'll find a place."

With that he pulled Kageyama along and they ended up in one of the gym's equipment rooms. It had a cart with mats on it and they were quite soft, at least softer than the floor. Kageyama was a little reluctant, unsure if it was a good idea to have sex here, but Hinata already climbed onto it, eagerly patting the space next to him.

"Come on, Kageyama. I will be gentle with you!"

The alpha shuddered. It was supposed to be a joke, but Kageyama quickly covered his mouth with one hand to muffle the choked out groan. His cock twitched at the idea and he could feel himself turning red like a tomato.

"K-Kageyama," Hinata's eyes lit up and he reached for his mate with both hands. 

Kageyama took them hesistantly but let Hinata pull him closer. God, this was so embarrassing! But Hinata didn't seem to think that at all, quite the opposite: He was in awe. "Kageyama, Kageyama," he repeated his name like a chant while he climbed on top of the alpha and grinded into his lap. They both moaned. "Would you like it, if I fucked you? You only fucked me so far but I would do it. I would love to know what you feel like."

He looked so excited that Kageyama felt a little better and dared to nod, fingers digging into the omega's hips.

"But I don't think it will work. We don't have any lube and-"

"Don't worry about that."

Hinata took Kageyama's hand in his and kissed its palm before he guided it to the back of his own shorts. Kageyama hissed and his hips bucked when he felt the omega's wetness drain the fabric. It was always nice to hear how much Hinata wanted him, but to have the physical proof was something else and so... validating. He didn't have any friends and he still had that fear of being replaced as a setter. But Hinata was a constance he could hold on to. And now he knew it was alright to be clingy. Hinata would tell him if it was not.

"Hinata," Kageyama whined and gripped his hips tightly so he could press against him. "If you're going to do it, you have to do it right now."

"Why the rush?"

"Because," he growled, "only thinking about it already makes me close to coming.“

Hinata let out another delighted squeal and kissed Kageyama passionately, parting the alpha's lips with his tongue. Hinata really wasn't the typical quiet and shy omega. He was loud and always excited. Kageyama loved it, being devoured by him like that. Hinata giggled against his lips and mumbled a few words before he made Kageyama turn on his stomach. It was easier like that but it felt a little weird, to be the one who left his back so vulnerable. His alpha instincts wanted to fight him on it but when Hinata covered Kageyama's body with his own, making him all warm and snug against the mats... it felt only natural.

"I will take such good care of you, Kageyama. Like you're always taking care of me when I need you."

He felt Hinatas fingers fiddle around with his shorts to pull them down until he could rub against Kageyama's ass. He never had a toy or a cock inside of him but Hinata's movements alone made him throb with want. And he trusted Hinata to always spike his tosses, so why shouldn't he trust him with this too? Then a slick finger tried to breach him and the force of habit made him clench around it until it hurt.

"Shhht you need to relax. We'll go slow."

He tried to, but failed. Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut and wriggled a little until he could feel Hinata suck at his bonding mark. He gasped. The bond was physical but there was also a mental connection and he felt like Hinata's calmness lulled him enough to ease his muscles. Kageyama sighed and relaxed, mumbling into his own arm. Soon there was another finger and it didn't hurt at all, it only felt good and his own cock pulsated against his stomach, desperate to sink into Hinata's wetness. But this time it would be the other way around and it took a while before he was loose enough for that.

"Are you ready?," Hinata whispered into his ear and Kageyama answered by spreading his legs a little further. "Kageyama, you're so good."

When Hinata pushed in it felt odd at first. No, not odd, just new. Hinata was so careful but there wasn't any need, he was lubed up by his omega's slick and that was enough to sent another jolt of lust down his spine.

"Move," he said and gasped at the first thrust.

It felt amazing. Hinata's cock was smaller and he didn't have a knot but Kageyama still felt so full and... owned. The omega moved inside of him and panted into his neck like he felt good too. The slow pace was quickly driving him insane though and he urged Hinata on to be harder, just a little. The omega obliged and soon Kageyama was a moaning mess, with his cock rubbing against the rough fabric of the mat while their hips met again and again with a loud slapping noise. It was insane, how could an alpha be built to enjoy it that much? He didn't know, neither biology class nor sex education taught them anything that didn't apply to the norm. Kageyama didn't mind since he had always been abnormal. Hinata too, perhaps.

"Up, up," Hinata said softly and urged Kageyama onto his knees, while his upper body was still pressed down.

The next thrust made Kageyama shout. It hit a spot that made the base of his knot already swell to a certain degree and he had to reach down to squeeze it hard so he wouldn't come on the spot. Hinata made a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

"That's it, Kageyama. That's how good you always make me feel and now I can show you."

"Hinata," he panted and felt his mate's cock hitting the spot over and over again. It was almost too much. "Hinata, I'm-"

"Don't hold back. If you need to come, come. I've got you."

He felt another kiss on his neck and just let go of his cock. His knot immediately started to swell further and the first drops of seed leaked from the tip. But he still didn't come until Hinata did, their bond was too synchronized by now. So when they came together it felt even better, with Hinata filling him up while Kageyama soiled the mats beneath him. An alpha's load of come was bigger than that of an omega or beta by nature. It was made for breeding after all. So the sticky mess was even more gross than the one he usually had to wipe from Hinata's stomach. But he didn't care right now because his mate was still on top of him, nuzzling at the bond mark until Kageyama calmed down. He felt so wrecked.

"Kageyama, that was so-"

"-good."

"Yes."

"We should... do that more often."

He could feel Hinata grin against his neck. Surely they could stay a little longer and bask in the afterglow?

No one would miss them right now

**Author's Note:**

> Those poor people who have to clean up this mess after training camp..... and it's all Nishinoya's fault! (Though he would probably laugh at them)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
